Misterius Girl
by ChocoBubleTea
Summary: Lee Hera, adik dari Lee Donghae dan Lee Chan Hee. Dia siswi pindahan dr Paris, atas permintaan orang tuanya dia melanjutkan pendidikan nya di Korea. Namun, apakah dia bahagia masuk di universitasnya yg baru?
1. Chapter 1

**" MISTERIUS GIRL "**

**Title : Misterius Girl**

**Author : 2YU**

**Cast :**

**-****Cha Sun Woo aka Baro**

**-****Lee Hera aka Hera**

**-****Lee Donghae aka Donghae**

**-****Lee Chan Hee aka Chunji**

**-****Other cast**

**Genre : Romance, Family, other/?**

**Author's**

**Annyeong! Ini FF temanku, aku dan temanku butuh kritik dan saran dr FF ini jebal **

**FF ini asli dr otak author/? Tidak copy paste dr ff lainya, maaf kalo ada typo dan kekurangan, karna ini ff pertama dr temanku minta kritik dan saran bukan bacotan ._.**  
**gomawo atas partisipasinya *bow***

* * *

Tok…tok..tok

" Nona, sudah di tunggu tuan di meja makan" ucap ahjuma Kang

" Nde ahjuma, sebentar lagi"

" Cepatlah pemalas" ucap yeoja dgn membuka pintu kamarnya

" Hei, kalian berdua cepat turun, pagi" sudah rebut saja"

Ruang Makan

" Annyeong hasimnika appa, eomma" ucap yeoja

" Anyyeong hasimnika" ucap eomma dan appa

" Ayo kalian cepat sarapan, nanti kalian terlambat" ucap eomma

" nde eomma"

Oh ya, sampai lupa belum memperkenlakan diri gara-gara oppa ku yang selalu membuatku marah. Ok, nae Lee Hera imnida, kau mempunyai 2 oppa yang sifatnya berbeda. Oppa ku yang pertama namanya Lee Donghae, dia orangnya baik, dan pastinya oppaku ini yang selalu membelaku saat bertengkar dgn oppaku yang ke-2. Oppaku yang kedua ini namanya Lee Chan Hee tapi kami memanggilnya Chunji. Oppaku yang satu ini selalu saja mencari gara-gara dgn ku. Walaupun begitu aku sangat saying denganku dan oppa"ku, appa ku namanya Lee Sunghe dan eommaku Lee Eunah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku masuk ke universitas baruku. Sebelumnya aku bersekolah di universitas Paris, karena eommaku menginginkan semua anaknya kumpul, terpaksa aku kembali ke Korea.

" Kajja kita berangkat nanti terlambat" ucap Donghae

" Ne oppa, Ne hyung" ucap Hera dan Chunji

" Appa, eomma kita berangkat dulu ne" ucap Donghae berpamitan dgn appa dan eomma

" Nde hati" ne kalian" ucap eomma

" Annyeong appa , eomma" ucap Donghae,Chunji dan Hera serempak

" Annyeong " jwb appa dan eomma

Car

" Kau sudah tau dimana ruang kelasmu Hera-ya?" Tanya Donghae

" Ani, oppa" ucap Hera dgn menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Dasar pabo" ucap Chunji

" Mwo-ya, nuguseyo? " ucap Hera dgn menghadap belakang dimana Chunji duduk.

" Neo pabo" ucap Chunji menegaskan kembali.

" Yak! Apa yang kau katakana oppa"

" Aiih dasar pabo nae mengatakan neo pabo, arachi"

" Kau yang pabo" balas Hera

" Kau" Chunji

"Kau" Hera

" Ya ya ya, kalian itu bias tidak 1 hari saja tidak berantem, aku pusing mendengar kalian selalu saja berantem" ucap Donghae

" Kalau Chunji oppa tidak memulainya aku tidak akan berantem dgn dia" ucap Hera

" Salahkan kau saja terus" ucap Chunji

" Memang kau yang memulainya" ucap Hear

" Sudah diam" ucap donghae

Korean Internasional university

Saat Donghae, Chunji, dan Hera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan di lorong universitas, semua mata tertuju kepada mereka, tatapan mereka seperti macan yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ya, Hera tidak heran karena kedua oppanya itu memang orang keren yang suka di kejar" cewek dan cukup terkenal juga.

" Ku rasa setelah oppa pergi aku akan jadi makan siang mereka" bisik Hera

" Ya itu resiko saeng orang ganteng dan terkenal" ucap Chunji percaya diri

" Aissh, percaya diri sekali kau oppa" ucap Hera

" Itu fakta chagi" ucap Chunji dgn mengacak" rambut Hera

Orang" melihat kejadian itu semakin membelalakan matanya dan benar" seperti harimau kelaparan.

" Ya, apa yang kau lakukan oppa, liat di sekelilingmu aku jadi takut" ucap Hera

" Sudah, sudah kajja masuk temuilah sonsaengnim" ucap Donghae setelah sampai didepan ruang sonsaengnim

" Nde oppa, annyeong" ucap Hera

" annyeong " ucap Chunji dan Donghae

Class

" Selamat pagi anak-anak" ucap Choi Sonsaengnim

" Selamat pagi Choi Sonsaengnim" ucap murid" lalu duduk di bangku masing"

" Hari ini kalian dapat teman baru pindahan dr salah satu universitas di Paris, kajja masuk " ucap Choi Sonsaengnim mengisyaratkan Hera untuk masuk.

Hera masuk kedalam kelas dan berdiri disamping Choi sonsaengnim.

" Wah cantik sekali ya"

Terdengar suara bisik yang diucapkan oleh teman" yang akan menjadi teman sekelas Hera.

" Kajja, perkenalkan naman-mu" ucap seonsangnim

" Ne, annyeonghaseo Lee Hera imnida, bangapseumnida" ucap Hera dgn membungkuk

" silahkan duduk Hera di kursi nomor 2 dari belakang" ucap Sonsaengnim

" Nde, gamsahanida sonsaengnim" ucap Hera membungkuk lalu duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk kan Choi sonsaengnim.

" Ya, Baro-ssi bisakah kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya saat istirahat nanti?" ucap teman Baro.

" Imposible" ucap Baro percaya diri.

TBC...


	2. Misterius Girl Chap 2

Chapter 1

" ya Baro ssi bisahkah kau mendapatkan nomor ponselnya saat istirahat nanti? " ucap teman baro.

" impposible" ucap Baro percaya diri

CHAPTER 2

kkriingg~ suara bel tanda istirahat berbunyi

" sampai berjumpa minggu depan, annyeong" ucap Choi Seong saengnim.

" annyeong Choi Seonsaengnim" ucap mereka serempak

Kantin

"Aishh, lama sekali mereka berdua" ucap Hera dgn mengedarkan pandanganya kekanan dan kekiri

Author POV

Hera memang sedang menunggu ke-2 oppanya, tp ke-2 oppanya tak kunjung datang. Tiba" ada org yg duduk disebelahnya.

Author POV End

" Hei" ucap Baro dgn duduk di sebelah hera, hera tidak membalas sapaan baro, hera hny melihat sekilas dan fokus kembali pada buku yg td dibawanya

"hei, Baro imnida" ucap Baro dgn mengulurkan tanganya Hera hanya melihat tangan Baro lalu menatap Baro

" kita satu kelas lo" ucap Baro lg

" kalau satu kelas, km pasti sudah tau namaku, permisi" ucap Hera pergi meninggalkan Baro sendiri.

Baro hanya menatap kepergian Hera dgn tatapan aneh. Teman" Baro yg melihat Baro diperlakukan sprt itu, hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak

"hahahaha, Baro ssi seorang playboy sepertimu ditolak hahaha" ucap Jungki teman Baro.

" Aish apa yg kalian katakan jangan panggil aku baro kalau aku tdk bisa menakklukan cewek itu" ucap Baro

"berarti hari ini kau gagal mendapatkan nomor ponselnya Barossi" ucap dong gun dgn nada meledek

" bagaimana dpt nmr ponselnya, kenalan saja ditolak, hahahaha" ucap Gongchan

" hahahaha..." tawa teman2 Baro.

" yakk! Kalian diamlah, hari ini aku memang tidak bisa mendapatkan nmr ponselnya, tp suatu saat aku akan mendapatkanya, tk hnya nmr ponselnya, tp aku akan mendapatkan cintanya" ucap Baro

" waahh berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Donggun

Hera POV

"aiss dasar laki" playboy, memangnya aku tdk bisa menilaimu seorang playboy, mudah dilihat bagiku, hufft dasar laki" gila! , oh ya dimana mereka berdua? (chunji dan donghae) katanya tadi bertemu di kantin tp aku sudah menunggu cukup lama mereka tak kunjung datang, hufft..dasar menyebalkan

Hera Pov End

" Hera-ssi" panggil seseorang mendengar ada yg memanggil namanya, Hera menghadap ke sumber suara.

" yak, oppa dr mana saja kalian" ucap Hera, seseorang yg memanggil Hera td adalah chunj

i " kami baru mau ke kantin" ucap chunji

" aku menunggu kalian sudah cukup lama eoh" ucap Hera sewot

"mianhae chagi td aku membicarakan tntg rencana ku dgn teman" ku" ucap chunji " ya,manis sekali kata" mu oppa, jika salah baru panggil aku chagi, tp kalau tdk ada masalah pasti kau selalu cari" masalah dgnku" ucap Hera " sudah,sudah kajja kita pulang" ucap Donghae

Lee Family Home

" oppa kau td kmna, waktu km suruh aku menunggu oppa di kantin? " ucap Hera dgn duduk dipinggir ranjang Donghae

" td seonsaengnim menyuruhku untuk membawakan tugas ke ruanganya" ucap Donghae

" kau tau tdk oppa,aku menunggumu lama sekali, dan td ada laki" yg menghampiriku" ucp Hera

" lalu kau diapakan?" tanya Donghae

"Aku tidak diapa" kan, hanya mengajakku berkenalan" jawab Hera

" Heemmb, aku kira kau diapa"kan, bagus dong kalau ada yang meminta berkenalan denganmu, kau bisa cepet punya banyak teman" ucap Donghae

" Apanya yang bagus, oppa tau tidak yang mengajakku berkenalan?" tanya Hera

" ani..memang siapa?" Donghae balik bertanya

"emm, kalau tidak salah namanya tadi Bara, eh bukan Baro si cowok Playboy" Ucap Hera

" Mwo? Baro?"

"nde" Hera mengangguk imut

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

" Kau tau tidak oppa, aku menunggumu lama sekali dan tadi ada laki" yang menghampiriku"

" lalu kau diapakan?"

" aku tidak diapa-apakan, hanya mengajakku berkenalan"

…..

"…memang siapa yang mengajakmu berkenalan?"

" ehm, kalau tidak salah namanya tadi Bara, eh bukan Baro, si cowok playboy"

" mwo? Baro? "

"nde.."

Chapter 3

" tunggu, bagaimana kau bias tau kalau dia playboy?"

" orang playboy itu gampang dilihat oppa"

" ne, hati" lah dengan dia jangan sampai kau jadi korbanya"

" tidak akan pernah"

" Hyung, kau melihat I-pad ku tidak?" ucap Chunji tiba-tiba berdiri di pintu kamar Donghae

" Aniy, memang terakhir kau letakkan dimana?" Tanya Donghae

" Aku taruh dimeja ruang keluarga"

" Maksut oppa ini" ucap Hera dengan memperlihatkan i-pad yang dipegangnya

" nde, itu milikku" Chunji berjalan kearah Hera bermaksud mengambil i-padnya dan sebelum Chunji sampai kehadapanya Hera sudah berlari menjauhi Chunji dan memperlihatkan i-pad yang dipegangnya ke Donghae

" Oppa Donghae, coba lihat ini"

" Mwo?! " ucap Donghae dengan mata melotot ketika melihat layar i-pad milik Chunji

"..waaa…Chunji-ya ige yeoja chingumu nde" Tanya Donghae dengan menatap Chunji

" ya! Apa yang kalian lihat " ucap Chunji mengahampiri Donghae dan Hera yang berada diranjang kingsize milik Donghae

" hahaha…difoto ini kau terlihat sangat manis oppa" goda Hera

" hahaha bahkan lebih cantik dari yeojachingumu" tambah Donghae

" Yak! Hyung! Hera! Apa yang kalian lihat! Cepat kembalikan, itu i-padku" ucap Chunji dengan mencoba merebut ipadnya yang malah dibawa lari oleh hyung dan dongsaengnya

" Ternyata dongsaeng hyung ini diam" sudah punya yeojachingu" goda Donghae

" ya hyung! Kembalikan! "

" Chagia bersiaplah aku akan menciummu"

" nde oppa, aku sudah siap"

" emuaah " ucap Donghae dan Hera serempak.

" hahahhaha" tawa tanpa dosa oleh Donghae dan Hera

" ya kembalikan kalau tidak aku akan menggelitiki kalian" ucap Chunji mengancam mereka yang tentu saja diabaikan karna mereka masih tertawa

" hahahahahaha…"

" rasakan ini" ucap Chunji menggilitiki Donghae dan Hera

" Ya oppa hentikan hahahahhaha" ucap Hera

" yya! Chunji rasakan pembalasanku" balas Donghae

" ahahahhahahha..donghae hyung.."

" ahahhahaa..oppa hentikan.." seperti itulah suara kegaduhan dari kamar Donghae yang didengarkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka dengan penuh Tanya.

20 Menit Kemudian

Karena penasaran, Ny. Lee yang tidak lain eomma Donghae, Chunji dan Hera, datang kekamar Donghae, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar sehungga Ny. Lee tidak perlu membuka pintunya, melihat ke-3 anaknya yang sudah tertidur pulas didalam satu ranjang membuat Ny. Lee menggeleng"kan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

" Eomma" ucap tuan Lee yang berdiri disamping

" appa, appa sudah pulang" Tanya

" nde, tadi saat appa masuk sepi sekali, biasanya suara Hera dan Chunji sudah membuat appa pusing" ucap Tuan Lee

" Mereka sudah tidur appa"

" lalu kenapa kamu berdiri dipintu kamar Donghae eomma" Tanya tuan lee

" lihatlah appa, anak kita sudah tumbuh besar ne appa, tapi kelakuan mereka masih seperti anak kecil" ucap Ny. Lee menatap ketiga anaknya

" ne eomma mereka sudah menjadi orang dewasa " ucap tuan Lee dengan merangkul istrinya.

Class

Jam pelajaran telah dimulai, Hera dengan tenang mendengarkan dan menulis pelajaran yang disampaikan dari sonsaengnim

" ya, Hera-ssi" ucap Baro setengah berbisik dari belakang Hera duduk

" Hera-ssi" panggil Baro lagi

" Hera-ssi" panggilnya lagi

Sebenarnya Hera mendengar tapi Hera tidak menggubrisnya, Hera tetap focus perhatianya pada sonsaengnim

" yya.. hera-ssi" panggil Baro lagi

Karena tidak tahan mendengar suara Baro yang terus menerus memanggilnya, Hera langsung menghadap ke Brao yang berada tepat dibelakangnya

" Berisik! Diamlah! " ucap Hera ketus dan kembali focus ke penjelasan sonsaengnim

Kantin

" aku bias gila jika tempat dudukku masih berada didepan orang gila itu" ucap hera marah

" siapa yang kau maksud hera-ya?" Tanya Donghae

" Chakkaman, akan ku tebak pasti Barokan?" ucap Raya, teman satu kelas Hera sekaligus sahabatnya

" nde.." ucap Hera singkat

" Jangan" dia menyukaimu Hera-ssi" ucap Raya

" Hah? Seorang playboy mudah jatuh cinta namun juga mudah meninggalkan cinta" ucap Hera

Dilain tempat Baro dan teman"nya melihat Hera

" laki-laki yang sedang dengan Hera itu siapa?" tny Baro kepada Junki

" Itukan Donghae hyung" jawab Junki

" Apa hubunganya dengan Hera" tny Baro lagi

" Banyak yang bilang Donghae itu oppanya Hera" jawab Junki

" Lalu itu siapa? " tunjuk Baro pada laki" yang baru saja duduk disamping Hera dan memberikan sekaleng minuman

" Oh itu Chunji hyung dia juga oppanya Hera" ucap Gongchan

" Nde arraso" ucap Baro

" Eomma, Hera pergi ke took biku sebentar nde" ucap Hera pada eommanya yang sedang duduk diruang keluarga

" nde dengan siapa kau akan pergi" Tanya

" Aku sendiri eomma" ucap Hera dengan berjalan keluar

" berarti kau yang mengemudikan mobilnya? Ya! Hera jangna mengemudi sendiri ajak oppamu " teriak dgn berlari mengejar Hera, namun terlambat karna mobilnya sudah hilang didean gerbang

Toko Buku

Hera menelusuri setiap sudut rak-rak buku untuk mencari buku yang dia cari. Tiba" saat Hera tengah asyik mencari buku, ada seseorang yang mengintai Hera.

" Dimana buku itu berada? Setiap sudut rak-rak buku aku cari tidak ada, nah ini dia ketemu " ucap Hera dengan sumringah

Namun ketika Hera membuka-buka buku yang didapatnya, dia merasa ada yang menatapnya dan dia melihat kebelakang, kekanan dan kekiri namun tidak ada siapa" selain para pengunjung toko buku.

" seperti ada yang mengintaiku" ucap Hera berbisik

" mungkin perasaanku saja , mending aku bayar buku ini lalu pulang"

" ige bukunya " ucap Hera menyerahkan buku yang dibelinya kepada petugas kasir

" nde " jawab petugas kasir mengambil buku Hera

" semuanya 5won nona " ucap petugas kaisr

" ige uangnya " ucap Hera menyodorkan uangnya

Saat Hera memberikan uangnya, tidak sengaja melihat kekaca yang berada dibelakang kasir diatas pojok, Hera melihat lelaki berbaju hitam dan muka yang tertutupi topi, dan menatap Hera.

TBC :D


End file.
